Friendzone
by littleliars
Summary: ¿Que puedes hacer cuando tu enemiga se convierte en tu mejor amiga? ¿Y si te enamoras de esa mejor amiga? Te arriesgas a que todo cambie al decírselo o ¿mantienes ese amor en secreto?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Resposabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong> # <em>Friendzone #<em>**

* * *

><p>Su relación había cambiado desde su época escolar. Solo dos años después de la graduación habían pasado de ¨enemigas¨ a amigas. Era extraño como dos personas tan diferentes entre si podían entenderse tan bien. Rachel seguía igual de extrovertida, impulsiva, controladora y amante de los musicales como siempre. Quinn era más introvertida, celosa de su intimidad y capaz de encerrarse en su mundo de lectura sin importar nada más. Aun así y para sorpresa de quienes las conocían a ambas, su relación había continuado después del instituto.<p>

La poca distancia que las separaba ayudó a forjar esa amistad. Solo eran unas horas con la rubia en New Haven, estudiando en Yale, y ella en Nueva York, en la NYADA. La primera visita de Quinn fue una sorpresa. No la había visto ni hablado con ella en todo el verano, ni los dos primeros meses de curso y de pronto apareció allí un fin de semana. El viaje no fue para verla a ella, sus planes eran otros, pero ya que estaba allí…

Las visitas se repitieron de forma esporádica, una vez cada dos/tres meses. Alguna llamada aislada. Uno o dos mensajes de texto al mes. Casi siempre era Quinn la que viajaba y Rachel esperaba impaciente su llegada. El tiempo entre viaje y viaje, los mensajes y entre las llamadas fue disminuyendo considerablemente durante el primer año, hasta tal punto que hablaban a diario, y se veían cada fin de semana.

La confianza adquirida era tal que la rubia comenzó a llamarla cariñosamente ¨peque¨. Lo hizo desde que escuchó a sus padres llamarla así en una de sus visitas, coincidiendo en NY con los hombres. A decir verdad, se había burlado de eso en cuanto se quedaron a solas en la habitación de la morena, pero después le había gustado. En cambio Rachel lo odiaba.

No tenía muy claro como ni por que había empezado a molestarse cada vez que la rubia la llamaba así. No le importaba cuando sus padres lo hacían, o cuando Kurt y Mercedes lo mencionaban, era algo intimo, algo que su familia y sus amigos, los únicos que había mantenido después de salir de Lima, usaban para demostrarle su cariño. Al fin y al cabo ella era pequeña.

Pero si había algo que odiaba más que eso era estar como estaban, había caído en la zona de amigos y desesperadamente tenia que salir de ahí. Antes quería ser su amiga. Desde hacia dos meses quería algo más.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra. Quinn estaba en Nueva York y habían salido de compras todo el día, luego a cenar y luego habían vuelto a su habitación en la residencia, donde la rubia solía dormir en sus visitas. Era estúpido que pagara un hotel cuando en su cama había sitio para dos, le decía para convencerla y convencerse a si misma. ¿Que solo quería evitarle gastar dinero inútilmente? ¡Já!

_¿Vas a parar? Llevas diez minutos riéndote de mi – exigió cruzándose de brazos en medio de la habitación mientras Quinn la miraba ya desde su posición en la cama_

_No me rio de ti… es tu pijama. ¿Ositos? ¿En serio? – cuestionó con una risa burlona pero controlada_

_Es tan valido como tu aburrido pijama – espetó haciendo referencia al conjunto de dos piezas del mismo color y sin ningún dibujo o letra por ningún lado_

_¿Aburrido?- alzó la ceja mirándose a si misma – Cualquier tío daría su vida por verme con este pijama_

_Si tu lo dices – le siguió la corriente acomodándose a su lado dándole la espalda – Buenas noche Quinn _

_Buenas noches peque – le deseó cerrando sus ojos. Rachel cerro los suyos conteniendo las ganas de decirle que dejara de llamarla así_

Quinn tenía razón, cualquier chico o chica habría dado lo que fuera por verla así. Ella podía hacerlo y de hecho lo hizo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había girado en la cama quedando de lado hacia la rubia, y pasó hora repasando cada rasgo, cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ahí lo supo. Supo que ella quería ser la única que la viera así, nadie más. Ella quería ser la única en tocarla, la única en hacerla reír hasta llorar, la única en besar sus labios. Ella quería ser la única.

Aguantó los dos meses siguientes a ese dichoso fin de semana como pudo. Tratando de disimular frente a ella y muriendo por dentro cada vez que le nombraba a alguien nuevo que había conocido en New Haven. Conteniendo las ganas de besarla de forma nada amistosa. Sonriendo a las bromas sobre su ropa o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella. Pero había acabado. Iba a enfrentar sus sentimientos y acarrear con las consecuencias.

La llamó pidiéndole que fuera ese fin de semana, necesitaba su ayuda, supuestamente para preparar una cita con un chico al que había conocido en el teatro y que la había invitado a salir. Era mentira por supuesto.

El sábado a primera hora de la mañana la tenía ahí, golpeando con firmeza la puerta de madera de su habitación, sacándola de la cama. No parecía muy contenta.

_¡Llevó media hora ahí fuera! ¡¿Qué mierda hacías?_

_Lo siento, estaba durmiendo. _

_¡Genial! Me pides que venga a ayudarte y tú duermes felizmente. Odio madrugar – confesó al final tirándose en la cama boca abajo_

_Te pedí que vinieras. No hacia falta que lo hieras a las siete de la mañana – sonrió la morena. Incluso de mal humor le gustaba, lo suyo tenia que ser grave_

_¿Podemos dormir un poco más o quieres empezar ya con tu supercita? _

_Tú puedes dormir – le concedió su permiso besando su mejilla y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta – Yo voy a ducharme. Quiero que me acompañes a comprarme algo nuevo para esta noche. ¡Necesito estar perfecta! – gritó desde el interior del baño tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Iba a ser un largo día. _

Tres horas más tarde estaban de camino a Macy's para encontrar algo ¨adecuado¨ tal y como Rachel había señalado. Pero primero Quinn exigió hacer una parada para desayunar, sino no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a aquella mañana.

_Y donde te piensa llevar ese tal…_

_Nick – se apresuró en darle un nombre. El primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver al mismo chico que las había atendido pasar por su lado y recordar el pequeño cartelito con su nombre. Rezó para que la rubia no se hubiera fijado en eso – Recuerdas esa exposición de la que hablamos hace unos días, la de la galería en la calle…_

_¡NO! – gritó interrumpiéndola - ¿Cómo? Las entradas están agotadas hace meses _

_Parece que conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien – Rachel la miró sintiéndose culpable por todas las mentiras – Lo siento, prometo contarte como es, detalle a detalle – dijo a sabiendas de las ganas de Quinn por acudir a esa exposición de fotografía. Pasó una semana entera hablando de como le gustaría haber conseguido una entrada. _

La momentánea culpabilidad se vio suplantada por una mezcla de nervios y temor al tener a una Quinn demasiado seria repasando cada uno de los conjuntos que se iba probando, dando su visto bueno o no. Unos le parecían demasiado sexys, otros muy elegantes… ninguno le gustaba. Finalmente Rachel tomo las riendas decidiéndose por una corta falda negra, un top rojo atado al cuello y la cintura dejando al aire su espalda y unos bonitos zapatos también negros.

De pronto Quinn se vio arrastrada a uno de los probadores con un montón de ropa elegida por Rachel y fue obligada a probarse cada uno de los modelitos. La diva quería por lo menos tener unas buenas vistas de la rubia, por si todo salía mal. Además era una forma de pasar un buen rato. Por no hablar de lo divertido que era ver a la ex animadora ruborizarse cada vez que alguna de las prendas enseñaba más piel de la que a ella le gustaba enseñar.

_¿Podemos irnos ya? – suplicó _

_¿No vas a comprarte nada? Creo que la ultima falta te quedaba muy bien – fue comedida en sus palabras, no quería asustarla antes de tiempo_

_¿Para que? Yo no soy la de la cita, además yo llevaría unos simples vaqueros y un top, y si le gusta bien y sino a otra cosa – espetó tirando de Rachel hacia la salida_

Comieron en la residencia de la morena y pasaron la tarde viendo viejos clásicos de cine, hasta que llegó el momento de que Rachel se preparara para su supercita. Quinn se iba a quedar allí hasta que ella volviera pero antes, le había prometido llevarla hasta la galería.

_No quiero ser mala pero un chico que no te recoge para la primera cita, no merece la pena eh – advirtió sin apartar la vista de la carretera - ¿Te dejo en la puerta o también quieres que espere contigo? – preguntó con cierta burla, era evidente que estaba nerviosa y la rubia no se lo explicaba_

_Por favor…_

Dejaron el coche aun par de calles de la galería y caminaron juntas y en silencio hasta la entrada del lugar. Los nervios de Rachel aumentaban según se acercaba el momento de decir la verdad, incluso empezaban a sudarle las manos, lo que hacia que a su vez se pusiera más nerviosa. No quería declararse a su amiga con las manos sudadas.

_¿A que hora dices que habéis quedado? – interrogó después de estar diez minutos esperando, los mismo que su amiga llevaba intentado tomar valor para hablar_

_A las ocho – respondió sin pensarlo mucho_

_Pues no solo no pasa a por ti sino que llega tarde… muy mal – repitió tras comprobar su reloj_

_¿Qué? _

_Que son las ocho y cuarto ¿estas bien?_

_Si, si – afirmó aunque la palidez de su rostro no indicaba eso – A decir verdad… tengo que decirte algo – tartamudeó mirándola a los ojos_

_Dime_

_No hay ningún Nick_

_¿Qué?_

_Quinn llevo diez minutos intentando encontrar las palabras para decirte esto y que no me mandes al diablo_

_Rachel no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y tu cita?_

_Yo… - la morena respiró profundamente preparándose para lo que fuera – No tengo ninguna cita, a menos que tu digas que si – medio sonrió nerviosa – Todo esto es para ti, me gustas – confesó tomando sus manos – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y cada vez que me llamas para decirme que has conocido a alguien, desearía estar ahí y patearle el culo – sus ultimas palabras consiguen sacar una sonrisa a la incrédula rubia, que no sale de su asombro – Me gustas como algo más que una amiga…Di algo… por favor… - pidió ante el mutismo de Quinn_

* * *

><p><em>Otra vez por aquí !<br>Tengo que decir que esto iba a ser un one shot, pero después pasó a tener dos_  
><em>capítulos y finalmente acabe escribiendo tres jeje <em>

_Espero que disfrutéis esta mini historia, Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios siempre y cuando_  
><em>se hagan con respeto y sin insultos eh<em>

_Subiré__ la 2ª parte pronto. Depende de vuestra reacción jeje Y sera lo mismo solo que desde el_  
><em>punto de vista de Quinn xD Ya veremos como se toma todo esto la rubia ajaja<em>

_Saludos y buen fin de semana ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué diablos hacia? No era tan difícil. No. Un simple monosílabo y no estaría en su coche camino de Nueva York cuando aun ni siquiera había amanecido. Podía haberle dicho que tenía planes, que tenia que estudiar, que se estaba muriendo… ¡cualquier cosa! Pero ella había aceptado, con su mejor y más fingida sonrisa a ayudarla a preparar una cita con un chico. ¿En que momento lo conoció? ¿En que momento ella se volvió tan idiota para aceptar algo así?<p>

Cuando llegó a la residencia de la morena y la vio, ahí parada, medio dormida y con ese adorable pijama de ositos lo supo, no podía decirle que no.

_¡Llevó media hora ahí fuera! ¡¿Qué mierda hacías? – era mentira pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar su mal humor_

_Lo siento, estaba durmiendo. _

_¡Genial! Me pides que venga a ayudarte y tú duermes felizmente. Odio madrugar – confesó al final tirándose en la cama boca abajo. Estaba cansada, si, pero también tenia que ocultar la estúpida sonrisa en su cara al recordarla durmiendo, como tantas veces la había observado_

_Te pedí que vinieras. No hacia falta que lo hieras a las siete de la mañana – sonrió_

_¿Podemos dormir un poco más o quieres empezar ya con tu supercita? – rezó porque eligiera la primera opción. Dios no la escuchó _

_Tú puedes dormir – le concedió su permiso besando su mejilla y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta – Yo voy a ducharme. Quiero que me acompañes a comprarme algo nuevo para esta noche. ¡Necesito estar perfecta! – gritó desde el interior del baño. Perfecta decía, ella siempre estaba perfecta a sus ojos, incluso en pijama y sin peinar. Quinn se lamentó, no iba a poder dormir con la morena, desnuda y mojada por el agua, a solo unos metros. Y lo peor de todo, tenia que pasar todo el ayudándola a prepararse para otro_

Necesitaba un café… o dos, si quería sobrellevar ese día con algo de dignidad. No había dormido en toda la noche por culpa del anuncio repentino de Rachel. Estaban bien así ¿Por qué tenia que salir con alguien ahora? ¿Y por qué tenia que pedirle ayuda a ella? Vale, eran amigas ¿Y? Bueno, también habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas el último año y lo pasaban bien, y desde hacia cinco meses no podía dejar de pensar en como seria besarla, acariciarla… por no hablar de sus sueños. No había nada de inocente en ellos si Rachel aparecía, y entonces no podía dejar de imaginar como seria hacerlo con ella. Lo peor de todo es que no iba a intentar nada porque eran amigas, y no piensas así acerca de tus amigas ¿no? Seria algo pasajero, algo provocado por los meses de abstinencia que ya llevaba. O eso esperaba ella, porque sino todo iba a ser raro.

_Y donde te piensa llevar ese tal… - Quinn se detuvo a la espera de que Rachel revelara el nombre del afortunado_

_Nick. Recuerdas esa exposición de la que hablamos hace unos días, la de la galería en la calle…_

_¡NO! – gritó interrumpiéndola - ¿Cómo? Las entradas están agotadas hace meses – ella lo sabia bien porque había intentado conseguir entradas para ir, y casualidades de la vida pensaba pedirle a la morena que la acompañara a pesar de saber que no iba a ser su lugar favorito, por desgracia la pequeña diva no estaba tan interesada en la fotografía como ella_

_Parece que conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien. Lo siento, prometo contarte como es, detalle a detalle – lo primero que pensó la rubia fue que mejor no, no estaba interesada en todos los detalles, al menos no los que implicaran a esa tal Nick, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya le caía mal. Eso no podía ser normal_

Con un incipiente y muy bien disimulado mal humor, Quinn la acompañó hasta Macy´s y paciente se sentó frente al probador ocupado por Rachel y unos cinco, seis o mil conjuntos diferentes. No llevaba muy bien la cuenta. Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que se relajara, que dejara de pensar en entrar en ese probador y acabar con todo, o empezar según se mire.

Lo peor era cada vez que le pedía ayuda con la cremallera de algún vestido y sus manos empezaban a sudar, sus rodillas temblaban y por segundos su respiración se veía interrumpida. Aquello iba a acabar con su salud, lo tenía claro.

De pronto y sin opciones, se vio arrastrada por Rachel y obligada a probarse casi tanta ropa como la morena había hecho. Si pensó que mirar la iba a matar, es porque no sabia que sentirse observada por la diva era peor, y extrañamente excitante.

_¿Podemos irnos ya? – suplicó. Necesitaba salir de ahí y que le diera el aire. Sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente rojas con cada cumplido lanzado por la morena_

_¿No vas a comprarte nada? Creo que la ultima falta te quedaba muy bien _

_¿Para que? Yo no soy la de la cita, además yo llevaría unos simples vaqueros y un top, y si le gusta bien y sino a otra cosa – espetó con sinceridad_

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas y cada minutos más cerca de la cita de su amiga, era un minuto más que Quinn se lamentaba por no hacer nada ¿Qué podía perder? El no, ya lo tenía ¿Cierto? Y bueno, quizás su amistad se viese afectada por un tiempo, pero si habían podido superar sus años en Lima, superarían esto ¿no?

_¿A que hora dices que habéis quedado? – interrogó después de estar diez minutos esperando frente a la __galería_

_A las ocho _

_Pues no solo no pasa a por ti sino que llega tarde… muy mal – repitió tras comprobar su reloj_

_¿Qué? _

_Que son las ocho y cuarto ¿estas bien?- interrogó con cierta preocupación, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa por una simple cita y estaba pálida, pareciera que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse_

_Si, si. A decir verdad… tengo que decirte algo _

_Dime – Rachel estaba tartamudeando y aun así seguía igual de mona que siempre_

_No hay ningún Nick_

_¿Qué?- su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño. Después, mirándolo por el lado bueno, Rachel no saldría con ningún tio_

_Quinn llevo diez minutos intentando encontrar las palabras para decirte esto y que no me mandes al diablo_

_Rachel no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?_

_Yo… No tengo ninguna cita, a menos que tu digas que si – había oído lo que se supone que había oído? No podía ser o ¿si? – Todo esto es para ti, me gustas. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y cada vez que me llamas para decirme que has conocido a alguien, desearía estar ahí y patearle el culo. Me gustas como algo más que una amiga Quinn – la rubia estaba asombrada y guardó silencio - Di algo… por favor… _

_¿Es una broma? – soltó lo primero que paso por su cabeza_

_No. Hablo muy en serio Quinn y si no quieres no pasa nada, puedo volver a la residencia mientras ves la exposición – dijo entregándole las entradas para la galería_

_Yo…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas, favoritos y demás xD<br>_

_Segunda parte lista, ya solo queda una jeje  
>Es bastante evidente lo va a hacer Quinn ¿no?<em>

_Nos seguimos leyendo.  
>Saludos.<br>xD _


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Me encanta como juega con las sombras, dotando a cada imagen realismo y profundidad. Por no hablar de su capacidad para captar y transmitir el drama de la pobreza y el hambre en un país como África y...<em>

_Puedes tomar aire cuando quieras – bromeó la morena interrumpiendola con una sonrisa al salir de la galería_

_Imposible. Después de ver eso dan ganas de ir allí y hacer algo, en lugar de seguir aquí quejándonos por estupideces. ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó realmente emocionada _

_Si_

_Mientes – la acusó – pero gracias por intentarlo – dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa hipnotizando a Rachel_

_Solo por verte sonreír así ha valido la pena, te lo aseguro – confesó manteniéndole la mirada, cosa que Quinn no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo - ¿Te apetece que tomemos algo antes de volver a la residencia? – propuso después de un corto silencio mientras reanudaban su marcha_

_Claro. Podemos ir a la cafetería aquella que vimos hace dos semanas ¿recuerdas? – dijo tomando la mano de la morena entrelazando sus dedos. Rachel se sorprendió por el gesto pero lejos de asustarse o ponerse más nerviosa, la calidez de la mano de Quinn le daba paz - la de las tortitas esas con tan buena pinta ¿Qué te parece peque? _

Repentinamente Quinn sintió un pequeño tirón de su mano producido por el estancamiento de Rachel en medio de aquella calle.

_¿Pasa algo? Podemos ir a otro sitio si quieres, me da igual_

_Tienes que dejar de llamarme peque – espetó confundiendo a Quinn_

_¿Cómo? _

_Odio que me llames así Quinn. Mis padres me llaman así, mi familia, mis amigos… no quiero que tu me llames así, es… me hace sentir como si fuera tu hermana pequeña y ¡lo odio! _

Quinn la miró extrañada por unos segundos y después sonrió abiertamente divertida por las divagaciones de la diva. Tomó su mano de nuevo y la obligo a caminar junto a ella.

_Está bien ¿Cómo quieres que te llame a partir de ahora? ¿Cielo? No, no me convence – se auto contestó ella - ¿Cariño? Tampoco – declinó otro sobrenombre sacando una sonrisa a Rachel_

A veces Quinn era peor que una niña y la morena estaba feliz de ser casi la única persona con quien se mostraba así. Ese lado oculto, dulce y protector, era lo que había hecho que se fijara en ella, por supuesto había más cosas, como su mirada, una mirada capaz de desarmar a cualquiera. Y su cuerpo ¡Dios, que cuerpo!

_¡Lo tengo! – exclamó sacándola de sus propias cavilaciones – Mi amor – susurró distraídamente - ¿Puedo llamarte mi amor? – otro pequeño tirón la hizo detenerse_

_Dilo otra vez – pidió sin soltar su mano y dando un paso para quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia_

_Mi amor – repitió acariciando su mejilla_

_Podría acostumbrarme ¡vamos! Tengo hambre_

Rachel arrastró consigo a una descolocada Quinn, que esperaba algo más de ese momento. La diva lo sabía y quiso jugar un poco. Lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no?

_¿Están tan buenas como parece? – Quinn asintió_

_¿Quieres?_

_No, gracias. Estoy llena_

Quinn se encogió de hombros y continuo comiéndose sus tortitas, Rachel había preferido un gofre con chocolate, eran su debilidad.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Lo que quieras – aceptó la diva_

_¿Desde cuando… - comenzó señalando a ellas mismas alternativamente – Ya sabes…_

_Me di cuenta hace unos dos meses. Llamaste para decirme que aquel estúpido te había besado en aquella fiesta ¿recuerdas? – Quinn asintió – Pues me habría gustado estar hay para darle una buena patada en…_

_Vale, vale… lo he entendido_

_¿Puedo preguntar yo ahora?_

_Adelante – concedió su permiso dando un sorbo a su café _

_¿Has aceptado por que querias o por…_

_Porque he querido – la cortó rotundamente - ¿Creía que era obvio que me gustas?_

_¿Te gusto?_

_Rachel, yo no abrazo a la gente y contigo es como… imposible no hacerlo – confesó un poco avergonzada, aun le costaba hablar de estas cosas aunque menos que hace unos años – Por no hablar de lo que me rio cuando estamos juntas y tu eres… Eres increíble, tienes talento, eres divertida, inteligente, y por favor, no me hagas hablar aquí de lo que pienso acerca de tu físico porque seguramente no nos dejen volver_

_¿Desde cuando? No, no, no – retiró su pregunta cambiándola por otra - ¿Te gustan las chicas? _

_No, no lo sé... me gustas tu - afirmó, eso era suficiente para ella_

_¿Has terminado? – preguntó desviando su mirada y reprimiendo sus ganas por lanzársele encima_

Caminaron hasta la galería de nuevo para tomar el coche de Quinn y volver a la residencia. El trayecto fue silencioso pero cómodo. Lleno de miradas y sonrisas tímidas. Sus manos seguían unidas al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

_¿Y ahora? _

_Ahora… - murmuró girándose para quedar frente a Quinn - ¿Qué piensas de las chicas que besan en la primera cita? – buscó la mirada de la rubia y por el brillo en sus ojos supo la respuesta_

_Depende ¿Qué piensas de las que se dejan besar en la primera cita? – jugó reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos _

_Me gustan – susurró eliminando cualquier espacio_

Fue un roce sutil, casi imperceptible al principio. Tímido. Ambas tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar al contacto y dejarse llevar. Las manos de la rubia viajaron desde el cuello de Rachel hasta su cadera. Las de la diva hicieron el camino inverso, deteniéndose en el cuello de Quinn, acariciando su nuca, provocándole escalofríos, idénticos a los que la rubia le estaba causando a ella con el roce de su lengua. Cedió a los deseos de Quinn entreabriendo su boca y dejando vía libre a la rubia. Sus lenguas jugaron profundizando el beso. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron notablemente y la falta de aire las obligo a separarse.

_¿Y ahora? – repitió Quinn manteniendo los ojos cerrados y apoyando la frente en la de la morena_

_Ahora vamos a entrar, nos vamos a poner el pijama, repetiremos esto unos diez o quince minutos y dejaras que te abrace para dormir, como llevo queriendo hacerlo desde hace tiempo_

_Me gusta como suena eso – musitó robándole otro beso antes de entrar y cumplir con los deseos de Rachel. No había prisas. No tenía por qué ser esa noche. Podía esperar por ella el tiempo que hiciese falta._

* * *

><p><em>Tercera y ultima parte. Todo muy light jeje<br>Si bien estoy pensando hacer otra parte más, no sé si podre, asi que de momento  
>quedense con esto xD<br>Espero que les haya gustado y GRACIAS por seguir la historia._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima. _


End file.
